Happy BLAMentines' Day: This is a Set-Up
by CharmanderGatomon
Summary: Valentine's Day Confusion; Sam tries to set Blaine up, but Blaine already has a crush! An interrogation ensues as Blaine lets this slip, & Sam is determined to find out exactly who it is. Three guesses who? Anybody?


_**Title:**_ Happy BLAMentines' Day: This is a Set-Up

_**By:**_ CharmanderGatomon

_**Date**_: February 12th, 13th, and 14th 2013 (also takes place in that RL time for show lolz)

_**Prompt/Reason I Wrote This Thing: **_BFF told me he wanted Fanfiction for Valentine's Day that took place on/around Valentines', so here it is. I picked this pairing since Glee is like his favorite show & BLAM is his favorite pairing since Taito, so… how could I resist? Even though he abandoned me and ran off to Georgia ((the handwritten copy'll be in the mail next week so keep a look out for it or something, Brize. :) Sorry.))

**EDIT: HAD SOO MUCH TO DO AND INTERNET PROBLEMS ," **but you (bri) did get it in the mail, … or so you say, and here's the typed copy, which I'll finish betaing at a later time. The important thing now is to just get the dang thing up. Ugh… SO SORRY DON'T kill me and so yeah…. And I hope everyone else enjoys it too. Yay~

_**Doc Summary:**_ Valentine's Day Confusion; Sam tries to set Blaine up, but Blaine already has a crush! An interrogation ensues as Blaine lets this slip, & Sam is determined to find out exactly who it is. 3 guesses who? Anybody?

_**TBC?**_ Your choice. Let me know. How? You know what to do! Read & Review, just like you Rinse & Repeat!

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned glee, Sam would have still dated Kurt, (even after the plot was leaked. Ha. Ha. Ha. Stupid spoilers. Stole kum & blam from us…) I don't really care how, but they would have broken up (not because I don't like Kurt(I do actually), but because I love blam), then Blaine would have totally gotten with Kurt, & FINALLY our dear, sweet BLAM that we're still all secretly (okay, technically not-so-secretly) hoping for… :) Oh. & I wouldn't be writing fanfiction… (well, not for this anyway) I'd be writing the fricking script for next season… (& the blam wedding, whenever it would be) SO YEAH, long story short, I don't:(

_**Word Count:**_** 4,227 words**

Now for the real thing you all came here to read:

_**A/N:**_ I know this Sam is a little off because I'm thinking Sam would never actually get this idea in his head, or carry it out, & I think I either played Brittany up a bit too much or not enough, but this is the first Glee fic I've ever done & I had to do it really quickly. Any criticism (good, bad, indifferent) would be greatly appreciated though. Thank you so much in advance! & Brisely, I hope you enjoy it… whatever the result may be… _**NOTE**_: I know I spell Val's day several different ways, but if you didn't know, spelling it Valentines' means for everybody in the world, & spelling it Valentine's is for one particular person. I tried to spell it right, but I could have messed up some point or the other. Also, I think I might have made Sam too articulate, but I was in a hurry & crap. Any suggestions are nice & appreciated.

_**Sam's POV:**_

Blaine was visiting his locker for the first time on that dreadful Friday morning the week before Valentine's Day. _Well, okay, actually, it isn't all that bad for me,_ I supposed, watching him fondly from my place against the wall half-way down the hallway, but I was fairly confident that Blaine wouldn't exactly enjoy the holiday… Especially what with his recent break-up with Kurt still weighing heavily on his mind and this being the holiday specifically and universally designated to, designed for, and marketed for couples, I couldn't help but to feel extremely, terribly sorry for my friend.

I couldn't imagine what I'd do if I were quite as sensitive as Blaine and I'd shared in his untimely relationship problems and heartbreak. I stood up straighter, contemplating going over to him, feeling sympathy for him, when suddenly two girls (Sophomores I didn't know from Adam (Well, I suppose I do, because… well, they were girls; (I mean, it's not like they were dwarf-women or anything))) just happened to walk past me, chitter-chattering about this and that, and I just happened to catch a few words of their conversation. Okay, so they were very loud girls, so I heard quite a chunk of it.

It was the blonde who was speaking: "I mean, it was _such _a douche move to dump her like that, and I know he's a jerk, and I _know _she loves him, but this is absolutely ridiculous."

"I agree. Elizabeth is, like, _beyond _miserable, and right before Valentine's Day too! I mean, honestly, how _wrong_ is that?" The other girl had black hair, I noted.

"I know," the blonde agreed.

"Totally awful of him, right?" her friend responded immediately, stopping at her locker.

"I know!" the blonde repeated, walking past and then bounding back as she realized she was alone. I stifled a giggle.

"Yeah, I know," the ebonette sighed in a tone that mirrored a pat on the back, shaking her head slightly. For a split second, I thought of Brittany for some reason; very intelligent, but also very random and always a good friend. Although, _she _had her own thoughts at least.

"No! I mean, I _know _what we should do to cheer her up!" the blonde exclaimed loudly.

I blinked. Maybe the girl _could _think for herself after all.

"What?" the ebonette deadpanned, obviously dreading the blonde's next words. Apparently, her ideas were often somewhat less than satisfactory in the other girl's opinion.

And then she said it: "We should, like, totally set her up. For her Val's Day Pals' gift and all."

"I thought we agreed to stop doing that, Tess," the ebony-haired girl sighed.

"Which one?" the blonde-girl-I'm-assuming-was-Tess asked.

"Which one what?" The girl with black hair asked Tess, who seemed to be staring off into space now.

"Oh, right, Val's Pals' or setting people up?" Tess snapped her attention back to her friend.

"Both," ebony-hair rolled her eyes, shutting her locker and turning away.

"Oh, well, I just thought-"

Ebony cut her off. "You know what? You're right. She deserves it. This _one _time, okay? This is the _last _one though. No matter what."

"Yay! C'mon," Tess nudged the other girl softly and led her off, "Val, we've got some serious Pal-ing to do!"

I stared after them. "… Wow. I wonder if _everybody's_ like _that _in the tenth grade… Seriously? Setting up their best fr- Hold the phone."

It had hit me. The perfect thing to cheer Blaine up.

"That's what I have to do!" I realized aloud.

"What is?" Brittany asked, leaning on my shoulder and almost making me jump in surprise. _Almost. _

I contemplated it for a second before deciding to let her in; she'd probably enjoy helping me out anyway. She liked making people happy.

"Setting Blaine up for Valentine's Day," I told her, looking into her face to help gauge her reaction.

She looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything for a few moments, which was uncharacteristic for her.

"Well? Don't you like the idea?" I asked finally when she _still_ hadn't spoken after almost a full minute. Normally, she would be all giddy and happy at the idea, wouldn't she?

"Yeah, but…," she started. "Well, I don't know…"

"What's to know? We just have to find someone Blaine'll like- Oh! I get it. Do you think it's still too soon or something?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all. What I mean is, as a girl, I've been involved in stuff like this before, right?" She paused, looking at me for confirmation, which I gave via nod. "So normally, when you start doing this kind of thing, you don't even have to close your eyes and think. You _decide _to set two people up _because _they get along _so _well already, because if you do it the _other _way, Blaine will _probably_ end up getting hurt-"

"Not from one date; he's not a girl," I interrupted without thinking.

"That's the other thing. I mean, he's _gay,_" she reminded me, but I didn't see what that had to do with anything at all…

"Yeah, so? You're the last person I'd expect to be homopho-" I started.

Brittany laughed twice, cutting me off, but when she spoke, her voice was concrete and serious(well, as serious as Brittany can get): "No, Sam_, _It's _not_ that. I'm more concerned about _your _view of this at the moment, since _you're _the one looking at it as if it's so _easy._ It's a really nice gesture, but how are _we _supposed to find a _gay_ guy, _our _age, _out_ of the _closet,_ who's _single, _Blaine's_ type_, that Blaine _likes, _and who likes _Blaine, _by _next _Thursday when we have almost nothing to go on?"

"It can't be all that hard, Brittany! Have some faith. Blaine can't be all that picky. I mean, if we're going on Kurt, and I do love Kurt, but let's be honest, he's practically a girl, isn't he?" I pointed out calmly.

"That's awful! Of course he's picky! Otherwise, he'd be a slut and have moved on already. Would you just date any girl you saw?" Brittany tried to reason with me.

"Well, no, I mean… Is this a loaded question?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"No, it's not. I just think… you need to see this. So answer me," she prodded, smiling at me in a serious manner that scared me beyond all reason.

"Well, no. I wouldn't. I mean, if she's a bitch, or a total airhead, or never does anything for herself, an actual relationship is out of the question. Or if she can't put up with geeky old me."

"And I just adore geeky old you; but are you seeing what I'm saying? He _has _a type. And I'll help you do this, but _you _have to help me find out what _his_ type is and if he's crushing on anyone right_ now, _because that _could _save us a _lot_ of trouble. Just don't let him know _why _you're doing it. No matter _what_."

"Great! You're so awesome, Britt," Just about half a hallway away, Blaine happened to look over and spot us.

"Hey! Blaine!" Brittany called out, "Sam wants to talk to you!" She turned on tail and sashayed off in the way that _Cheerios_ do, winking at me over her shoulder, giggling, and mouthing the words, "Good luck!"

She was really weird and… almost normal today… Wow.

Blaine had reached my side by now and shot me that familiar grin I'd come to expect from him before opening his mouth to ask: "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Blaine," I began, but then stopped as I realized something and backtracked. "So you're not even going to say 'hi?'" As I'd predicted, his face broke into a goofy grin, and his pretty hazel eyes shimmered brightly.

"Sorry, Sam. 'Hi.'" His voice was cheerful. At least he was in a good mood. Sometimes he'd been a little depressed lately.

"Hi, Blaine," I smiled back. "So, about this holiday we have coming up…"

"You mean Valentines' Day?" Blaine narrowed his eyes playfully, but I detected an edge of suspicion alongside the humor that was currently clouding his features.

"Yeah, that would be the one!" I good-naturedly placed an uncaring arm on his back.

"And…?" Blaine started off for me.

"And?" I reiterated.

"What about it?" he delved deeper, reminding me of my mission.

"Oh, right. How are you feeling?" I asked suddenly.

"Sam, you're acting _really_ weird today… Okay, what's wrong?" he asked, looking me in the eye, and I knew I couldn't lie, but I tried anyway…

"Nothing. Nothing. And how are you dealing with the whole… Kurt thing?" I continued, realizing again quite unhappily that I was, in fact, terrible at all this scheming stuff. Well, when it came to Blaine, anyway. For the first time in my life, I actively thanked God that I was born a male. I'd hate to deal with this on a regular basis, and besides, it _did_ make it _that_ much _easier _to do _this_ without arousing Blaine's suspicions entirely, and I was still failing.

"Why exactly are you asking?" _Yeah, he's definitely beyond suspicious now, _I thought as his entire voice took on a warily guarded tone.

Further insinuations seemed useless, but Brittany had asked me to keep it a secret, so I tried again.

"I was just showing a little concern, what with Valentines' coming up and all because I was worried about you. That's all," I smirked, proud of myself for finding a way around "Blaine's Lie Detection Service: Usable ONLY On Sam Evans" by not lying, since everything I'd said was the truth, and that was, in fact, the main reason I was doing this for him. Because I was worried. Out of my deep concern and my heart of hearts.

"Well, it still hurts, but I'm surviving," he sighed. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be, but I guess I'll be fine," he reassured me when my worry must have accidentally shown on my face.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it isn't still running your life or anything like that. So, I guess the next step is moving on, right?" I breathed, hoping not to hit a nerve.

"I suppose," Blaine seemed to be fidgeting. I couldn't help wondering why, but I pushed it aside, assuming it wasn't anything important.

About this time, the first bell rang, and I decided to continue this conversation on the way to the gym. This was, in fact, an urgent topic, and I needed all the time I could get for the planning of said event. I stayed at his shoulder almost religiously on the walk there.

"So," I asked, "Do you have your eye on anyone in particular?"

He laughed nervously before responding, and I knew that meant I'd hit the nail on the head, gotten a perfect bull's eye. Especially when he spoke, also in the same nervous manner: "I haven't really been looking, but I mean, I guess I'm not opposed… but I don't have anyone in mind, no."

I normally might have considered playing along, but I had less than a week, and no time for that at all. "It's not very nice to lie to me, Blaine. I thought we were bros; that means you can tell me anything," I fished further into his pool of denial for some type of information fish. I knew he'd at least been thinking about it from his response, and I hoped to discover the identity of the guy or what he was looking for in a guy if that was all it was at this point.

"I'm not lying; I haven't thought about it," he smiled nervously.

I didn't see anything to be nervous about. I slung an arm around his shoulder in the hopes that it might at least make him slightly more comfortable; Besides, I liked the casual, playful sensation of the contact as much as the next person.

I decided to try another plan of attack. "Okay, well, maybe I could help. You see, I know this guy who was like, obsessed with me when I was a stripper, and he's like, all feminine like Kurt was, and maybe-"

"I didn't like Kurt because he was feminine, Sam," he explained, and I just smirked, _Bingo!_ _Now we're getting somewhere._ My luck continued to grow as he continued: "I liked him because he was Kurt. And I liked pretty much everything about Kurt; although he did tend to overreact. About everything, not just… well, you know…," he rambled defensively.

I breathed a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in a sigh of relief. I didn't really know the guy I'd offered up, and although I did have several followers who were gay, I'd never have dreamed of setting Blaine up with one. After all, they were pretty much all perverted whores anyway, more likely than not, the way they fawned and obsessed so heavily over me. I wasn't that special by any means.

I laughed a bit as I let register exactly what he'd said about Kurt's overreactions, which I wholeheartedly agreed with.

"So, don't take this offensively, okay?" I requested, and left the statement lingering on the air.

"Don't worry, I won't, Sam," he assured me.

"Right," I began slowly, trying for the right words, "So I'm just curious and trying to understand things and all, but what exactly… do you see in men that you don't in girls?"

I removed my arm from his shoulder and stretched, feeling my muscles ripple throughout my body. When I had finished, I folded my arms behind my head just in time to see Blaine staring at me.

"Well," I reminded him gently but none-too-subtly.

I smiled as a dreamy look entered his hazel eyes, "Well, for one… the very air of masculinity. It's so tangible and it suffocates me and makes me feel so… protected and leaves me out of breath. I mean, even Kurt is more masculine than most girls…" I arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him "In his scent at least. The smell, I don't know how to describe it. And the movements are more abrupt. I don't know…," he trailed off. "It's hard to explain, okay? I like… I don't know. I just don't like soft things; I like it hard."

I burst out laughing against my own will and better judgment at the same time he must have realized what he'd said due to the embarrassed expression and red tint on his face and his nervous spluttering, "I didn't mean it like that; I mean, I guess I do, but I didn't mean to _say _it; I mean… that sounded wrong, but… Fuck it. I should just give up."

"Probably," I agreed, finally completely recovered, "But I'm still curious."

"Ask me anything at all. I'm an open book," he offered.

"What do _you_ look for in a guy? Like, what's your type? Or do you have one?" I asked with a serious, yet curious smirk solemnly lending itself to my facial features.

"I don't know…," he breathed shakily. Why was he so uncomfortable?

"Liar," I accused, mimicking Simba as I pushed him against the double doors of the gym. My serious face faded out into a smirk, and he cracked a grin now that he realized I wasn't serious.

"You can tell me," I smiled invitingly, resting my forehead against his so I was looking him directly in the eyes and wrapping my arms around him.

He was a hard nut to crack.

"I know, but I really _don't_ know_. _I mean, I _know_ when I like someone, and I can tell _why_ I _like _someone, but I don't see any similarities in them. Like when I compare Kurt and-" he broke off suddenly, almost as though he'd bitten his tongue.

Like I said, he was a hard nut to crack, but I was determined.

His face must have been hot enough to melt an ice cube on as I asked, "Kurt and who?"

"No one. Never mind. They just don't have anything in common. That's all."

"So there is someone?" I pressed on, ignoring his comments.

"I said 'no.' the people I've crushed on individually and Kurt had nothing in common. That's all I'm saying. I wasn't thinking of anyone in particular." I could tell he was lying. I never had understood why he just continually guarded himself like that. It wasn't like I was going to tell the guy or anything and I certainly wasn't going to judge him.

"I'm not going to say anything," I assured him, trying to wear him down.

"I'm not crushing on anybody," he repeated.

"So you wouldn't be against me finding someone for you?"

He stiffened beneath me. "I can find someone for myself. We're going to be late. Come on."

I shrugged as I moved away from him and let him pass by me to enter the gym doors. He was right, after all, but I decided I wasn't finished yet: "I know you don't _need_ me too, but what if I already had someone in mind?" I questioned, praying he didn't ask who since I really had no ideas at all.

Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned back to look at me, seeming nervous, "What do you mean, Sam?"

_Oh, God, no… _"I mean, I _might_ know someone who's into you."

"I'm not really interested, Sam," he insisted. _Thank God…_

"But, I am," I laughed, looking him dead in the eye. It scared me when he took a step back, looking startled. Surely I wasn't _that _scary to _Blaine _of all people.

"What are you talking about now?" he begged, and I couldn't read him.

"I really want to do this for you," I pleaded.

"And I really don't want you to. I mean, there's no reason I can't find someone for myself."

"Yeah, right; so who is he?" I pressed.

"No one," he laughed.

"Well, if you insist that there isn't anybody, there's no reason for me _not_ to, right? Because, either way, I'm setting you up."

"Sam, that's really not going to be necessary," Blaine turned back towards the locker room. I absentmindedly wondered if I'd completely missed the late bell because it should have already rung, but at the same time, I didn't usually miss things like that. I waved to the coach, who glared at me, to show I'd showed up and followed Blaine into the locker room with a roll of my eyes.

_And he said _I_ was acting strangely today? Maybe Blaine should look in the mirror._

I continued badgering him the instant I stepped through the door. That was the action I had in mind as I entered, anyway, but then, when I saw him there, he looked so upset, I just went over to him, and without even thinking, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Uh, Sam? What are you doing?" he demanded, stiffening under my touch.

"Cheering you up, silly," I countered, laughing, but my voice turned serious as I continued, "Seriously, though, _what _or _who_ has you _this_ messed up?"

"No one. I told you, I-" he started, but stopped when he saw the look I was giving him. "Fine, I know I can't lie to you forever. I do like someone, but…," He relaxed into my hold, and I finally noticed he didn't have his shirt on, but for some reason, it didn't bother me at all. It was actually pleasant to see and feel his stomach muscles under my fingers.

"But?" I prompted.

"Well, he's kind of… out of my league, I guess you'd say," Blaine admitted.

"No one's out of your league, Blaine. You're amazing and everyone loves you," I argued.

"Well, he's also… unavailable," Blaine frowned.

"Oh, who is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Not telling," he dodged.

"What's he like?" I tried.

"Not that either."

"You've got to give me something," I begged.

"No, I don't," he stated bluntly.

"Do I know him?" I questioned.

"Yes…" he answered.

"Don't make me start guessing," I threatened.

"I'll lie," he smiled.

"You're not very good at it, Blaine," I smirked.

"I can be if I wasn't to be," he insisted.

"I can too," I lied.

"Um, no, you can't," he called me out on it.

"Touché… So what do you like about him?" I asked again.

"Well, … everything," he gushed.

"Start at the beginning. What's he into?"

"Pretty much the same things we are: comics, movies, nerdy stuff, singing, the whole nine yards."

"Really? Cool, well, does he go here?"

"Not telling you that," he smiled into me.

Okay, fair enough; well, how do you feel about him?" I murmured the question, breathing into his neck as I held him tighter.

"Well…, he's absolutely perfect in every way; well, I mean, he's like… perfect to me. He's sweet and loyal and funny, and I just want to be around him _all _the time… And we get along really well, but I mean, he's got as many or more problems as the next person does. He has lots of problems that aren't really his fault, and secretly low self-esteem, and he's such a hard worker, and he'll do anything to help a friend in need. I mean, he's so far from perfect, but he is… because he's… just himself."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I was dumbfounded, and I didn't really know why, but…

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I feel like I know this guy," I admitted.

"I told you that you did!" he exclaimed, looking up a little.

"No, I mean…, gosh that sounded dumb. I mean, I feel like I really _know_ him. Not just who it is, but everything he's going through. I swear I won't tell, but who is it?"

"I can't tell you," he looked away.

In that moment, he looked so perfect that I couldn't press him any further. Couldn't even make him move.

"You can, but you won't, and I respect that," I whispered, getting up to leave the room, "But I like this guy, and I approve. Go for it. Any guy'd be so lucky to have you."

"But what if he-" Blaine started.

"He won't," I cut him off, turning back to face him, "But you're still too good for him."

Blaine beamed at me and stepped forward, "No, Sam, I'll never be good enough for him."

"_What? _Who is he? Tom Cruise? Leonardo DiCaprio? Me? None of us are good enough for you either."

"You guys are straight though," he sighed, depressed.

"And you know that how?" I raised my eyebrow. "Just tell him. You never know: you might be surprised."

"When?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"As soon as you can," I turned to leave.

"Okay… Um…, Sam?" he called, sounding nervous, before I even took a step.

"Yes?" I smiled over my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

I blinked three times before anything registered. Out of all the things I'd expected, _that_ wasn't among any of them.

He looked worried, but for a moment, I wondered why. He had nothing to worry about. I even shocked myself as I moved forward to hug him.

I'd known I liked Blaine, but I thought it was closer to a bromance until he was in my arms and I realized how beautiful he was. Now I knew better. I wasn't making any promises, but there was something I wanted to try.

"I'm glad," I mumbled, leaning down to kiss him.

I'd never _really_ kissed a boy before (Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare didn't count), but this felt surprisingly good, so I deepened the kiss as he responded to it, forgetting where I was or what I'd been doing.

Until my girlfriend stepped into the room, clearing her throat and starting to giggle. We jumped apart, and I surprised myself when I regretted the separation.

"I figured this would happen sooner or later," was all she said, which, truth be known, was strangely her original intention. She'd been wondering all along how long it would take for Blaine to crack or for Sam to catch on. Now she just had to figure out which had happened first. After all, she had set this up.

We were still silent so she simply said, "Santana's been calling me anyway, so I guess I'll just go take her up on it… Have fun, you two."

And then she was gone, skipping out the door to whatever world of unicorns and perfect rainbows she lived in.

I just stared after her, still unable to believe what had just happened, and Blaine apologized dejectedly, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean for-"

I cut him off with another kiss as it finally occurred to me that we were really alone again and I could, forgetting how rude it was to interrupt people.

"Don't be," I gasped, finally pulling back to catch my breath. "Because I'm free to do this."

I kissed him again, and he didn't seem sorry at all when he responded.

When we finally broke away, he asked, "What were you thinking when Brittany left?"

"I was wondering how blind I was if _she_ noticed you liked me and I didn't," I gasped for breath before moving back in again.

~Fin~

TBC: ? Choice is yours ^u^

Read & Review; Even Easier Than Rinse & Repeat:)


End file.
